


Early Bright

by wreckofherheart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And Asami Cannot, F/F, Korra Is A Dorkface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: It has been noted how the captain of Future Industries is not as prompt as she used to be. [Korra/Asami]





	Early Bright

     It has been noted how the captain of Future Industries is not as prompt as she used to be.

Some of her most respected employees decide not to look into the matter. This could just be a one-off, plus she has commitments outside of the factories. 

Others are not so convinced. 

Rumour spread quickly about the captain’s passionate love affair with the Avatar. For a while, it was the talk of the city, until another piece of hot gossip took their interest. 

It is remarkable how easily swayed the people can be, but maybe that’s just as well. Asami wasn’t exactly _keen_ on being trapped in headlight of the media. At least, now, she can leave her own home without cameras shoved in her face.

That doesn’t make the mornings any easier, though.

Korra can be _very_ persuasive when she wants to be. While she isn’t exactly _smooth_ with words, she knows which buttons to press in order for Asami to fall into bed with her again. 

Hence arriving late to work.

More than once.

A good morning kiss develops into something much more, and Asami loses track of time. 

Tangled together, they lazily grind and move into each other; she knocks her head back, sighing at how _wonderfully_ Korra’s fingers slip inside her. Touching her in places which make her gasp, and moan, and roll back her eyes. It’s too much, _too good_ , and she bucks her hips, kissing her mouth, and holding on.

If Asami didn’t remember she actually had a _full-time job to get to_ , they would have continued for another several hours.

Still calming from her second orgasm that morning, something in her mind _clicks_. 

Wait. Shouldn’t she be at work?

Korra is being too affectionate to care, and she grins when Asami giggles at Korra’s kisses down her neck. While Asami reaches for the clock, she expects she’s lost about ten minutes. No big deal. At least she’s not already late––

The time reads five minutes past nine.

‘Oh, shit!’

‘Wha…?’

Asami panics, slamming the clock down, and racing out of bed. Smirking at the view, Korra sits, wrapping the sheet around her body. Watching Asami rush around, grabbing whatever clothes she can find, her smirk broadens. 

It’s hard not to enjoy what she sees.

Once dressed, and pulling on her coat, Asami realises what Korra is doing.

Whips her head around to glare at her: ‘You’re no help!’

Korra smiles innocently. ‘Uh, was I trying to be?’

The way she looks at her––those ridiculously dreamy eyes, and that cocky grin––makes it impossible to stay angry. Asami’s eyes catch sight of the sheet falling below Korra’s shoulder, teasing her, and it’s just _outrageous_. 

Asami leans over and kisses her. ‘I’ll be back later.’

‘You can come back now if you want––’

‘No––’

‘Here, I’ll help you.’

And it is _so tempting_. Those sheets look warm, and Korra looks warm and soft and _sexy_ and Asami knows she shouldn’t, but––

‘Fine. Yes, that sounds _really_ nice.’

Grinning at her victory, Korra pulls Asami down to join her.

Hang on. 

’No! _No_!’ Asami yanks her hand away, ignoring Korra’s laughter. ‘You’re going to get me fired.’

‘You’re your own boss, so…’

Asami gives her a look. ‘ _Bye_.’

‘I’ll wait here for your return.’

Smiling crookedly, Asami grabs a pillow and throws it at her. ‘You’re _actually_ going to get dressed and buy supplies. Since you’ve been coming to my place, all the food has _mysteriously_ disappeared.’

‘Mm.’ Korra places the pillow in her lap, taps her lower lip with her finger. ‘ _Mysterious_.’

Asami rolls her eyes. Kisses her again. ‘I’ll meet you back here.’ 

Smiling to herself, Korra cuddles the pillow, watching Asami leave. She waits until she hears the front door shut closed, before falling into bed again.

Without a doubt, she’ll do what Asami asked.

In her own time of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a series of small, dumb oneshots like these. What do you think?  
> My plan is to finish _White Knight_ and probably go ahead with that plan. It won't demand too much of my time, and since I'll be travelling in Oz for a while, it's much more practical.  
>  I don't know.  
> I can't get enough of these spoons.


End file.
